WataMote Chapter 026
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis On the title page, Tomoko stands on a small pile of leaves in a park road with the words "What a lonely season . . . a frigid wind is blowing" over her head. In the arcade, Tomoko watches two anonymous girls fail to win a prize at the crane game. After they give up, Tomoko realizes she can get the prize, and she decides that she might as well before the owner resets the machine. Tomoko succeeds, but she then struggles carrying the huge stuffed toy outside in the high winds. In her room, she finds the toy "so lonely," and she concludes it is because it is winter. In school while passing by the Literature Club, Tomoko daydreams about being part of different clubs. As usual, she imagines being popular and having fun, but then she comes to realize it is all an illusion as tears appear in her eyes as she stands outside staring in the windows. Her staring disturb the students inside. As she walks the halls, she passes a list of clubs on a bulletin board that includes a packet containing application forms for new clubs. After some thought and discarded attempts, Tomoko completes an application for the "Ordinary Club": "a club that enjoys itself every day and tries to find happiness." It lists only one member but promises that "soon there will be more." After a pause, she turns in her application. After a few weeks, Tomoko seems happy with her club which attracted an anonymous boy and girl. Tomoko happily makes tea and sits with them. Then the voice of her mother calls her to dinner. Tomoko sits with a disturbing glare and smile having tea with her stuffed cushion and new toy. Irritated, her mother demands why she did not come when called. The bulletin board contains a listing that the "Ordinary Club" was rejected, because its "activities are too obscure." Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Mrs. Kuroki Referbacks * There is an important notice on the notifications board about the culture festival, which took place from Chapters 19 – 21. Trivia *This chapter was adapted into Episode 10 of the anime. *First appearance of Tomoko's purple toy. *Tomoko notes that it is November. Cultural References *Tomoko references clubs from popular manga and anime like the SOS Brigade, and Neighbor's Club, as well as the character Kazuya-kun. Memorial Moments *Tomoko still believes that fun things should just happen to her. *Nevertheless, she does make her first attempt to actually do something on her own. Quotes *"Before I entered high school, I thought there'd be so many fun things for me to do but . . . it's already winder and still nothing has happened." – Tomoko *"Oh crap, I think that girl out there is looking at me. . ." – Anonymous Student noticing Tomoko staring *“Well, that's all an illusion anyway… Melancholy and not having any friends go hand in hand after all…” – Tomoko Gallery Tomoko_Actual_Club.png|Tomoko's actual "club." Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 3